In My World
by VanityWantsYou
Summary: Sasuke's the one who's ill! Not me![Deathfic]


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**I think I was on crack when I wrote this... JK XD**

**The song I got inspiration from is 'The Moment I Said It' by Imogen Heap. **

**Listen to it while you read this... XD**

Darkness was all Naruto saw as he woke up...

The television wasn't on, the curtains were closed, and it was just so black... His eyes couldn't adjust to the surroundings no matter how long he waited. Fingers twitching at his sides, he slowly shifted his palm on the mattress and reached out for a body that wasn't beside him, the sheets cold, yet wrinkled from the man who had been there only minutes ago.

The blond didn't even bother getting up, didn't bother looking away from the ceiling... There was just no point in it. As he stared into the blackness of his room, the front door to his home creaked shut and he finally blinked, his lashes collecting the forming tears. His fingers clutched at the blankets first, then his body shook, leading to silent sobs.

He bit his bottom lip and rolled over, grabbing the pillow that had been underneath his lover's head, breathing in the scent of the other man as sobs wracked his thick frame. He searched through his mind, trying to figure out what had gone wrong, what had caused the other to do this...

But as he cried, it was as if he didn't even see the bathroom light on, a figure standing there.

-----

Breakfast was quiet, lonely, and empty... just like it always was. Naruto sat at the small wooden dining room table by himself, eating a bowl of cereal, bags under his eyes. He rubbed at them as he tried to focus on the small print on the back of the cereal box, but the words only became blurry and unreadable. He stared blankly, his hand pausing in its movements, milk spilling off of the silver spoon.

He glanced down at the liquid, but all he saw was blood. His eyes widened and he shot up from the table, lifting up the bowl and throwing it across the room, glass shattering everywhere, and the blood soaking the carpet. He backed up against the wall and turned sharply when the front door opened, his lover stepping in, looking tired, eyes red and bloodshot.

"Why do you keep doing this to me...?" Naruto asked quietly, shaking.

The raven just stared at him.

"What did I do to you? Why do you keep doing this?" he looked over at the blood and shattered bowl. Not even waiting for an answer, he rushed to the door and left, tears in his eyes.

-------

Naruto walked down the street, his hands deep in his pockets as the cool air brushed past him. He could hear the giggling and laughing of children to his right and turned, spotting a bunch of kids jumping around a large tree with metal bats in their grasps. They were attempting to hit a pinata that was hanging from a thick branch...

To Naruto, it resembled a demon.

It had long fangs, black eyes, red skin, and it looked angry as it was being attacked by a bunch of kids. The blond came to a halt and watched them play, his cerulean eyes only focused on the pinata, his pupils small from the beaming sun above him. As a little girl finally swung hard enough to break the little creature open, Naruto watched in amazement as its body was torn wide open and organs fell out, blood flooding over the freshly cut grass. Its lower half fell, then greedy hands reached down to collect the bloody inards, scooping them up and biting into them.

The demon smiled, the rope still tied around its neck, his upper half rotating in circles. It seemed to chuckle and as it spun around completely, its face coming into view again, it took on the appearance of Naruto's lover. His dark eyes were empty and his hair hung limply around his pale face, but he had a happy smile on his face, something Naruto never saw anymore.

Naruto stepped back, muscles stiff.

'It feels good,' the demon mouthed and then it was just a broken pinata again... and the fallen organs were only lollipops and chocolates...

------

Naruto's hand went to his chest when he reached his apartment, his heart hammering against his rib cages. He was panting heavily, his eyes unfocused and a darker blue than usual. His neighbors were staring at him oddly as they entered their own apartment three doors down from him, whispering to each other so he wouldn't overhear them.

Shakily opening the door, he noticed that the lights were out and that his bedroom door was wide open. He stepped in and shut the door behind him, slowly walking across the floor and noticing that the shards of shattered glass were still lying everywhere, the blood caked and dry on the walls and carpet. He didn't bother kicking off his shoes as he went to his bedroom, slipping into the veil of darkness.

"Sasuke..." he whispered to the body that was lying in bed, eyes closed. His endless blue orbs fell onto the syringe that was lying on the bedside table and clenched his fists. "Why are you hurting me? Don't you know... how much I love you?"

The raven's eyes remained closed.

Naruto rubbed at his burning eyes and his shoulders shook from oncoming tears. He looked back at his lover, but only saw the demon... It was Sasuke's body, but the creature's face. It was smiling at him, eyes dark and fangs long. The blond stepped back, his back hitting the wall.

'Make me feel good' it mouthed, smile only becoming wider. 'I hurt too.'

Shaking, Naruto turned and saw the baseball bat hanging on his wall. It was from his games as a kid... He stepped forward and took it from its shelf, running his fingers along the length of the smooth wood. All the while, the demon continued to keep its lips upturned cheerfully, its eyes so dark that they seemed like endless black holes.

He wanted... to see that smile on Sasuke's face again...

Naruto clutched the bat tightly and was startled by the sudden movement of the creature on the bed. It shifted to get up, but the blond moved faster, lifting up the bat and swinging down as hard as he could, his eyes wide. There was a sickening crack as the wooden instrument struck the demon in the head, blood oozing from the gaping wound and running down its happy face. Then it changed back to Sasuke's, the smile still there.

"Thank you, Naruto."

Laughing breathily, Naruto lifted the bat up again and struck once more, listening to the melody of his lover's voice saying "thank you".

------

Stepping out of his bedroom, Naruto dropped the bloody bat onto the floor and leaned against the wall, elated that he was finally able to make Sasuke happy... Now maybe he would stop doing drugs and be with him again, like he used to...

"I made him feel good..." he smiled brightly. "If I can make him feel good, then he'll stop doing drugs... and we can be together again," it seemed as if he didn't understand what he had just done. He turned to go into the kitchen, to get something for them both to drink before bed, but before he knew it, the door to his apartment was broken down and a few police officers rushed in, pushing him to the ground and handcuffing him. He struggled, but they didn't release their hold.

The female officer spoke into her walkie talkie once she reached the bedroom, "Murdered in bed," she eyed the baseball bat on the floor and shook her head slowly, "with a wooden sports bat. I can't really see his face, but he seems to be around the age of eighteen. The suspect is a blond male going by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. We were tipped off about the murder by his neighbors. They said they heard loud noises and such. From what I heard from them, he's mentally ill."

Naruto stared up at her, his cheek digging into the ground. "I'm not ill!" he yelled. "I was just trying to make my boyfriend feel better! He was doing drugs and he asked me to help him by hitting him! Look, there's a syringe on the bedside table! But why are you arresting me? He's fine!" he didn't even think that his explaination sounded rather odd.

The officer looked, but there was nothing there except for a TV Guide.

"There's nothing there," she told him, then spotted a small bottle beside the lamp. She lifted it up and inspected it, the bottle full of pills. Reading the label, she walked back into the hallway. "Hyperactive Imagination," she stated and her companion officer nodded, lifting Naruto up off the ground.

"I'm going to take you down to the station and then we're going to call up your doctor. How come you haven't been taking your pills?" his grip on the blond was tight and firm.

"Because I'm not sick! Sasuke's the one who's ill, not me! That old hag prescribed them to the wrong person! He was the one doing drugs, he would never talk, and he always left me in the middle of the night! And he'd always replace my drinks with blood and my food with dirt!" he exclaimed. "On the floor over there by the table, there's a bunch of blood, look!"

Once again, the woman listened and looked, but all she saw was the shattered bowl, shriveled pieces of cereal, and dried milk. She sighed.

"Go ahead and take him, Saenagi-san, he's definitely ill. I'll contact his doctor once more officers arrive."

The man nodded and began to haul Naruto out of the apartment, despite the teen's frantic kicking and struggling.

"Can't you see that it's blood?.! What's wrong with you people?.!"

The female police officer left Sasuke's body to go out into the hall to talk to the neighbors, telling her companion to wait for a moment. It was the same family that had watched Naruto go into his apartment earlier that evening, the husband and wife pushing their children back into their home so they wouldn't see the blond. The wife brushed her brown hair out of her face, letting her eyes flicker to Naruto, then back to the officer speaking with her.

Naruto couldn't hear what the officer was saying since she spoke too softly, but he did hear what the other woman was saying, her voice loud.

"He told you that the raven-haired boy would leave in the middle of the night?" she frowned. "That's obviously a lie, since I work night shifts here in the apartment building, and not once did I ever see him leave the property. My, that boy hardly leaves his home, always fawning over the blond and trying to make him happy," she almost sneered. "That Uzumaki boy, he was always so cruel with his... significant other. He would ignore him, pretend as if he wasn't there, and many other things. But I never did really blame him... since he is ill."

Naruto stared, eyes wide. "Sh-she's lying! Sasuke's never stayed home with me for months! He'd leave and come back with drugs!" his voice shook.

"Uchiha-san has never once left that apartment except for when he had to get food. And that was about once a week. I would always see him leave and then come back only an hour later," the wife commented. "But let me tell you something, officer. Uzumaki's doctor did speak with me once when she helped him move here. She said that he would create some kind of alternate reality in his head where he would block everything out and make his own little world. I guess he just made up a little place in his head where he's the victim and what should be wrong with him is what was wrong with Uchiha-san."

The officer nodded. "That's probably why he's saying things are there when they aren't. Then his lover was killed because of something that went wrong in this boy's head. Ah, thank you for your help."

Naruto struggled more in the cop's grasp. "What do you mean Sasuke's dead?.! He's right in there! He's looking right at me and moving! How can he be dead?.! He's looking at me! **He's looking right at me!**"

Then he was just yanked away, his eyes lingering on the smiling face of his lover.

The female officer sighed and went back into the apartment, walking straight toward the bedroom. She stood by the bed and looked down at the bloody, unrecognizable face of the victim.

Shaking her head, she reached down to pull the blanket all the way over Sasuke, covering his face.

**It sucked so bad, but was so much fun to write XD**


End file.
